Psicofonia
by MagoArpia
Summary: Espero les guste
1. Sinopsis

Hola chicos les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrio al pensar en un video musical que vi hace mucho tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado y les adelanto que si alguien ha visto el video "Psicofonia" de Gloria Trevi se puede hacer una idea de por donde va ir mas o menos la historia

Sinopsis

Blaine Anderson es un fantasma que vaga en una mansion la cual es su casa desde hace 200 años y de la cual protege de intrusos encargandose de que estos abandonen su propiedad, pero que pasara el dia que llegue un castaño ojiazul junto con su familia para cambiarle la vida y este cambiar su vida.

Cabe mencionar que en la historia agregare varias canciones de Gloria Trevi (las cuales posiblemente sean escritas y compuestas por Kurt y talvez algunas por Blaine) diganme que opinan.  
Los quiero chicos y espero sus comentarios y Opiniones.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "Bienvenidos a Casa"

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaron los 2 al unisimo –Tenemos que salir de aquí- le decía el a ella mientras la jalaba de la mano hacia la puerta.

-Si vuelven a mi casa juro que los llevare conmigo al mas alla- les gritaba mientras repimia las ganas de reirme.

Mi nombre el Blaine Anderson y soy un fantasma de 200 años aunque me vea como un chico de 18 años, aun recuerdo la forma en la que mori, estúpida e ingenua por un chico que nunca valio la pena y lo que me llevo a quedar atrapado de por vida en esta mansión que fue donde mi familia y yo vivimos y de la cual mis padres y hermano se mudaron el dia que mori.

Desde entonces nunca he permitido que nadie este en mi casa han sido centenares de familias las que han huido y espero que ya nunca vuelva nadie mas.

3 meses después

Kurt

Me llamo Kurt Hummel tengo 15 años y acabo de entrar a la preparatoria, mi familia y yo nos mudamos a una nueva casa el trabajo de papa en la política fue lo que nos llevo a mudarnos aquí a Lima, Ohio por lo que la prepa la comenzare aquí, estoy feliz ya que papa dice que nuestra nueva casa es mas grande que la anterior y que la adquiro por en buen precio.

-Bien chicos llegamos- papa estaciono la camioneta fuera de nuestra nueva casa

-OH MY GAGA, papa esto no es una casa, es una mansión- me sorprendio a lo que papa denominaba casa y que era una mansión, era hermosa y tenia un jardín hermoso

-Me alegra que te guste Kurt- dijo mi papa alegremente

-Wow Burt esto es increíble apuesto que cuando le diga a todas las chicas donde vivo todas querrán conmigo- dijo mi muy tonto pero querido hermanastro Finn

-FINN- le reprimio mi madrastra Carol

-Pido el mejor cuarto para mi- dije audazmente cuando entramos a la caso y me apresure a inspeccionar la parte de arriba para poder elegir

-Oye eso no es justo- dijo Finn corriendo tras de mi para ver juntos los cuartos

Al llegar arriba e inspeccionar las habitaciones vi una que me llamo la atención, fue como si algo me guiara hacia ella, al entrar me quede pasmado era una habiatacion enorme y muy linda, algo enpolvada pero muy linda, tenia un balcón por donde entraba la luz e ilimunaba todo el cuarto, definitivamente esta tenia que ser mi habitación.

-Yo pido esta- escuche a Finn decir detrás de mi

-No, no no, yo quiero esta- le dije algo molesto

-Lo siento hermanito pero esta es mia, te la gane y no puedes hacer nada- lo ultimo lo dijo con una cara triunfante

-Aaaaaaaa no- le dije con una mirada acusatoria –Pues supongo que si no quieres que nuestros padres se enteren de tu "fiesta-orgia" que monstaste en nuestra antigua casa me cederas esta habitación- le dijo con malicia en mis ojos

-No te atreverías- dijo el con algo de nerviosismo

-Atrevete a retarme, por esta habitación haría eso y mas- le dije muy seguro

-Esta bien la habitación es tuya- dijo con resignación

-Gracias Finn eres el mejor hermano del mundo- lo abrace fuerte

-Si lo que digas- salio enojado en busca de su nueva habitación

Este lugar es perfecto para mi nose como explicarlo pero lo es, la luzpe puede servir para dibujar, la vista del balcón hacia nuetsro jardín trasero es inspirador para escribir historias o componer canciones, y algo en esta habitación hace que me sienta seguro y tranquilo, sin duda siento que este será un buen año.

Blaine

No lo puedo creer apenas han pasado 3 meses y ya hay intrusos en mi casa y lo que mas coraje me da es que un chico de pelo castaño se ha instalado en mi habitación pero esto no se queda asi de mi cuenta corre que estos intrusos se larguen de mi casa empezando por ese chico castaño, lo asustare tanto que necesitara tratamiento psicológico, pero ese es el precio que se paga por invadir mi casa y mas por invadir mi habitación.

Al dia siguiente me escabullo hacia el comedor y me hago invisible para que no me noten y asi oir lo que dicen

-Kurt cuando empiezas la preparatoria- el tipo calvo le pregunta al chico castaño que al parecer se llama Kurt

-El lunes empiezo papa y estoy emocionado- dice muy efusivo el chico castaño y puedo ver como sonríe tiene una hermosa sonria

-Finn supongo que tu el miércoles tienes que volver a la Unversodad, no?- el mismo tipo calvo ahora le habla a uno alto y de pelo castaño igual

-Si Burt, yo por desgracia entro este miércoles, a Kurt todavía le queda una semana- dice algo decepcionado el chico. -Ya Finn no te pongas asi, al menos tu no tuviste que cambiar de colegio- le dice la mujer con el pelo oscuro al chico alto tratando de confortar

-Papa tu y Carol regresan igual el miércoles a trabajar, verdad?- el chico castaño pregunta a al hombre calvo de nombre Burt y a la mujer que parece llamarse Carol

-Si hijo, asi que te tendras que empezar a quedar solo apartir del miércoles.

Que bien dejan al chico castaño solo, apartir del miércoles empieza mi plan para hacer que ese chico se vaya de mi casa y que su familia vaya atrás de el, nadie puede estar en mi casa.

Hola chicos espero qu eel primer capitulo sea de su agrado y les digo que si todo sale bien estaria subiendo capitulo cada domingo de cada una de mis historias (tal vez la rosa de klaine sea cada 15 dias es la que me cuesta mas trabajo por la horas que tengo que investir en transformar la historia jajajaja)

espero sus comentarios y nos leemos luego

:)


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Sucesos Extraños"

Kurt

Martes por la mañana me he despertado y cuando bajo a desayunar me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie en casa lo que me extraña ya que todos vulven a sus labores mañana, al dirigirme al refrigerador para tomar un poco de jugo veo uno nota que dice "Kurt fuimos al super a hacer las comprar volvemos en 2 horas cuídate", ahora todo tiene sentido.

Despues de desayunar me dirijo al sillón para ver un rato la televisión pero después de 15 minutos me aburro por lo que decido ir a mi cuarto a dibujar o a componer y asi mato el tiempo hasta que lleguen mis padres y Finn.

Al llegar a mi cuarto voy a mi armario escojo mi ropa y después entro al baño para tomar una ducha al terminar me arreglo y me siento en mi escritorio pongo música y veo atraves de mi venatana para buscar algo en que inspirarme.

Mientras pienso escucho unos ruidos extraños pero los ignoro y después esucho como cae algo de mi baño entro y veo mi shampoo tirado en el suelo la verdad me parece algo extraño pero seguramente no lo puse bien y por eso cayo al suelo, mientras pasa el tiempo escucho mas ruidos extraños provenientes de varias partes de la casa pero paso de ellos, la verdad nunca he sido muy creyente de los fantasmas y nada que se le parezca a todo le trato de encontrar una explicación racional.

Pasadas las 2 horas y después de dibujar un rato y escuchar música y bailar solo en mi habtacion escucho como se habre la puerta y bajo para ayudar a mi papas con las bolsas de las compras.

-Hey hermanito ya estas despierto- veo que Finn es el primero en entrar con 6 bolsas las deja en la mesa y me da un abrazo

-Estoy depsierto desde hace 2 horas y media jajjaja-

-Hola hijo- saluda mi padre entrando con 6 bolsas igual –Kurt podrias ir a ayudar a Carol con las demás bolsas que faltan?

-Claro papa voy- salgo hacia el patio donde esta la camioneta y también donde Carol con otras 6 bolsas –Necesitas ayuda?- le digo cortésmente

-Claro, gracias Kurt- me dice entregándome 3 bolsas mientras ella conserva 3

Despues de que entramos a la casa procedo a ayudar a Carol a guardar las cosas mientras Finn y mi padre ya están en la sala seguramente viendo la televisión, decido no contarles lo que escuche hoy mientras ellos no estaban para no preocuparlos, después de almorzar sali con Finn al cine y en la noche cenamos y depsues vimos una película todos a excepción mia se durmieron temprano ya que mañana tendrían que madrugar.

Blaine

Rayos pensé que con las cosas que tire y los ruidos que hice lograría asustar un poco a ese chico pero ya veo que no pues mañana tendre que hacer acto de aparición para que ese chico vea que en mi casa no es bienvenido ni el ni su familia, solo espero no matarlo de un infarto, porque una cosa es querer que se vayan y otra muy distinta es querer que se mueran.


End file.
